


The Promise

by RackOnInNC



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Future Fic, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RackOnInNC/pseuds/RackOnInNC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ONE SHOT - At some indeterminate point in the future Castiel is now human. Dean made a promise he's not comfortable keeping. Castiel, Dean, Bobby, Sam. I own nothing...just wish I did as usual.   </p><p>I hope this will keep some of you guessing...and if you happen to comment please don't give it away?</p><div></div><hr/>
            </blockquote>





	The Promise

Dean looked at the object Castiel was holding out to him in disbelief. _How is this happening?  This CAN’T be happening.  
  
_ “You promised, Dean. If I got this you would do it.” Castiel said, his eyes boring into him with a ferocity Dean hadn’t seen since his Smitey McSmiterton days.  
  
Dean looked to Sam for help…he didn’t get any.  
  
“He’s right Dean, you did promise.” Sam said, shrugging his shoulders and winking at Castiel.  
  
 _What will everyone think?  Guys like me just don’t do things like this. I can’t!  What will SHE think?  
  
_ “Look Cas, I’m glad the stick is out of your ass and you are learning to be human so fast, but I don’t think I’m ready for this.” Dean said, glancing toward the door and wondering if he could just run.  
  
“You have been given ample opportunity to become accustomed to the idea.”  Castiel said, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes.  
  
“Yeah, Dean.  It’s not like we _all_ didn’t know this would happen one day.  You’ve been dancing around it long enough.”  Sam said, moving over to stand beside of Castiel.  
  
Searching the sea of people in the room for Bobby, Dean stepped away from the co-conspirators hoping to get some support.  
  
“Don’t look at me, Dean.  You’re the idjit that asked him if he wanted to…so now you gotta make good on that promise.” Bobby said, taking his place on the other side of Castiel.  
  
“But…she…I can’t…what if?” Dean sputtered.  
  
“It’s not like I haven’t done it with others at this point.  I have experience now.”  Castiel said, stepping forward and holding out his hand.  
  
Looking around to make sure no one else in the room had heard, Dean buried his face in hands.  “Jesus Cas, don’t say stuff like that in public.”  
  
“Dean, I promise that Bobby and I have taught him everything he needs to know.  You know…since you wouldn’t do it.  He had to learn sometime.  He’s really good at it.”  Sam said, placing his arm around Castiel’s shoulders.  
  
“But from you and Bobby and not me? I should have been the one.  That’s just not right.” Dean said, shaking his head vigorously.  
  
“You gave up after the first try, boy.  It was the least we could do.  It wasn’t like he could learn on his own.” Bobby said, snaking his arm around Castiel under Sam’s.  
  
Glaring at the united front standing before him Dean sighed and dug into his pocket reluctantly for the object in question.  Closing his eyes against the inevitable he pulled his hand out, then looked at the silver ring glistening under the fluorescent lights.  He thought about the day it had been given to him by his Dad, so it would stay in the family.  A day much like this one.  
  
Looking from his hand to Castiel he sighed, realizing that Fate was probably laughing right about now, as if even this had been long foretold along with all the other crap that had happened since he was raised from perdition. _Raised_ f _rom…Hell...by a Holy Tax Accountant…and now it’s all come down to this.  Damn.  I wonder if Chuck will put THIS in the Winchester gospels.  
_   
Closing his eyes tightly he placed the precious ring in Castiel’s hand. “OK, OK….let’s do this.” Dean said, opening one eye slightly to see Castiel beaming from ear to ear.  
  
“I’m driving.” Castiel sang out loudly, jingling the key ring containing the Impala keys along with his new driver’s license in front of Sam.  
  
“Shotgun!” yelled Sam, as the three of them turned toward the door and left Dean standing there.  
  
 _WHY did I promise him he could drive my baby if he got his Driver’s License?  
  
_


End file.
